Abyss (Cloud)
Abyss An antisocial, murderous assassin of IceWings ||Appearance|| Abyss is of medium height, with a lean and muscular body and a long, thin, tail. Her scales are the same color as the sky on a cloudless night, deep black-blue, lined with white specks, accented by her dark blue eyes. Her underbelly is dark gray, and her membranes are a lighter shade of black-blue, scattered with bright stars, slightly transparent, fading to a deep royal blue at the edges. Her long, elegant snout is often tilted down in a scowl. A pouch - strapped behind her wing so it doesn't limit her movement - contains a chunk of skyfire, a sharp dagger, and a shard of bone from her father's killer. ||Personality|| Abyss almost always wears a condescending scowl on her snout. She rarely speaks, but when she does, it's with a low, wavering voice, brimming with sorrow and hate. She seems to display no emotion other than anger and sadness. Despite seeming like a shy, introverted dragon, Abyss truly despises everyone. She enjoys hurting others, both physically and mentally. Her bloodlust took form when she was barely a dragonet, when she slaughtered the IceWing who murdered her entire family. Though it may seem like she's oblivious to the emotions she instills in others, Abyss is very perceptive of feelings and uses that ability to manipulate and emotionally abuse. She never feels any remorse for her actions, rather a sadistic form of pleasure. Abyss has killed every single IceWing she encountered. Rather than going for the straightforward approach of jumping and attacking them, she often tricks other dragons to kill for her. Abyss quietly assassinates at night, never raising any suspicion or risked being caught. ||History|| Murder of her family She grew up with her mother, father, and younger sister, who had hatched under a full moon with the ability to read minds. When she was seven years old, and her sister five, an IceWing broke into their house and attacked her father. Abyss was travelling home from her school at that particular time, and she arrived at home to find her father dead and the IceWing standing over her unconscious mother and sister. When the IceWing noticed Abyss approaching from behind, she grabbed her younger sister, threatening to destroy her if she came any closer. In her blind rage, Abyss flung herself at the IceWing, managing to overpower her - but not before she snapped her younger sister's neck. Abyss holds down the IceWing and mutilates her body, eventually drowning her in the river. Abyss and her mother try to recover and continue their life, but unbeknownst to Abyss, her mother took their deaths much harder than Abyss did and sank into a deep period of grief. Still traumatized from the event, her mother takes her own life just a few weeks after, believing it was all her fault. Abyss carries a permanent emotional scar as well as a deep loathing for all IceWings. She vows to avenge her family's deaths, and carries a shard of bone and a handful of white scales from the IceWing with her at all times as a reminder. Fearcaller Around that time, when Abyss was still grieving for her family, she was especially withdrawn from socializing and avoided most dragons at all costs. Before the incident, she had one friend, a young NightWing her age named Fearcaller. After the incident, Fearcaller tried to spend more time with her, trying to help her and make her feel better. However, Abyss began to push him away, terrified that giving in would cause her to become too emotionally attached, like with her family's death. This fear escalated into a kind of desperation, and she tried to avoid Fearcaller at all costs. Fearcaller didn't understand why she was pushing her away, and tried even harder to be with her. One day, he pushed Abyss too far, and she lashed out, wounding him. He fought back and, in her emotionally vulnerable state, Abyss and he got into a violent fight, with both ending up severely wounded. Her first and only experience of having a friend ended up hurting both her and Fearcaller, both mentally and physically. Fearcaller stopped trying to contact her, and joined his friends in tormenting her. To get back at him, which Abyss felt was necessary, she decided to apologise to him. She found him alone one day and asked for his forgiveness regarding their fight. He accepted, and Abyss struck him down and mocked him. After the ordeal with Fearcaller, she became even more isolated from her classmates and tribe, avoiding contact with others as much as possible. Eventually, she decided to leave, as she had nobody left. ||Gallery|| File:Abyssref.png|Ref by Cloud Abyss268.png|Abyss by Cloud File:Abyss5.png|Abyss & family by Cloud AbyssCloud.png|Abyss by Cloud AbyssbyMD.png|Abyss by Tideweaver Category:Females Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:NightWings Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Content (Cloud the SeaWing) Category:Mature Content